


Supernatural

by Winchester_Baby



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Baby/pseuds/Winchester_Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural

Tree whipped pasted us as we sprinted through the forest.  
“Damn it, Sammy, come on!” I yelled. The sound of pounding feet drew closer. Sammy picked up the pace and started to out run me. My brother had the lead and was trying to find the best route through these damn woods. Leaves crunched under my combat boots and sweat was trickling down my back. God damn it, this was not going to end well.  
“Up ahead! We’re almost to the Impala.” Ben yelled.  
“We’ll never outrun them.” Sammy said through heavy breathing.  
“Well, if hadn’t left Cas-”  
“Don’t start. Cas can take care of himself and you would only distract him.” Ben reprimanded. I glared at Ben but never slowed down, I just kept running. I caught a glimpse of shiny black paint ahead but suddenly I was yanked backward by my hair.  
“Can’t run now, you bitch.” The vampire hissed into my ear. Ben and Sammy stumbled to a stop and turned around, immediately falling into a fighting stance. “One step and I’ll slit her throat.”  
Leaves crunched on either side of us as the vampire’s clan joined the party. I kept my eyes on Sammy and flicked my eyes to the left then did the same to Ben but on the right side. As carefully as I could, I slid a syringe from my jacket pocket.  
“You stupid little hunters think you can just come in and start killing us? Even with your puny angel, you will never get rid of all of us.”  
“Well, we’re not trying to get rid of all of you.” I said cockily and smiled as the grip on my hair tighten. “Just your stupid self.”  
Moving fast, I stabbed the hand holding my hair. The vampire screamed in pain and let go, stumbling back and clutching it’s hand. Taking the now half filled syringe, I lunged and buried the needle into its heart. Scuffling around me let me know that Sammy and Ben were dealing with the other two vamps. Mine stared at me in horror as the Dead Man’s Blood started to poison him. Unsheathing my machete, I swiped as hard as I could through its neck and sighed in relief. Its body slumped to the ground, its head rolling a few feet through the leaves. Looking up, I saw that Sammy and Ben had taken care of the others and were cleaning their own machetes.  
“Nice one, little rusty on your decapitation but not bad.” Sammy said, smirking.  
“Shut up, bitch.” I said with a smile.  
“Never, jerk.” She replied, slipping her machete back into its holder.  
“Come on, hopefully Cas is waiting for us at the Impala like we told him to.” I said, heading through the trees.   
“Cas, Cas, Cas. Anyone ever tell you that you’re obsessed with the guy?” Ben taunted.  
“Shut up, Benjy.” I muttered. “I-”  
A bright light flashed, blinding me for a moment. I stumbled to the ground, completely blind and slowly opened my eyes, blinking in the sunlight.  
“What the hell was that?” Sammy asked, on the ground next to me, looking slightly panicked.   
“No idea but let’s get back to the car before we find out.” I said, pulling Sammy up. Ben looked around with suspicion before following us through the woods. Picking up the pace, we started running full out towards Baby. I pulled the keys out from my pocket and slowed down to walk around the car to the driver’s side. I put the keys into the lock when I heard the distinct sound of a gun being clicked to loaded behind me. Instantly, I froze. Looking up over the hood of the Impala, I saw Sammy and Ben with equally looks of shock on their faces.  
“I don’t know who the hell you think you are but step away from the car before I put a bullet in your back.” A familiar voice growled. Slowly, I turned around to face the barrel of a Colt M1911A1 and a very familiar person. Well, two people actually.  
“Killing your own daughter might be taking things a little too far, Dad.” I said, putting a hand on my hip and raising an eyebrow. Dean Winchester’s mouth opened in shock while his brother turned white.  
Not lowering the gun, Dean closed his mouth and asked, “Dad? Sorry, sweetheart, but I think I would know if I had a daughter. Now tell me who the hell you are and what the hell you think you’re doing stealing my car.”  
“The name’s Shelby Winchester.” Holding up my keys, I jangled them tauntingly. “And it’s not stealing if you have the keys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooooo any thoughts? Should I keep going?


End file.
